


5 раз, когда Мстители застали Стива и Баки за сексом...

by herat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>все в названии. Про 5 раз</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 раз, когда Мстители застали Стива и Баки за сексом...

Никто не ожидал ничего подобного от Стивена - без пяти минут столетнего девственника Америки - Роджерса. Даже Наташа, по одной лишь ей ведомой причине вдруг озаботившаяся дрейфующей личной жизнью Кэпа, при отборе счастливых претенденток оперировала исключительно такими прилагательными, как "скромная", "невинная" и "романтичная". Ни одно из которых не подходило свежеразмороженному Зимнему Солдату.  
  
 ****

**Тони**

****  
  
Тони до сих пор пытался запомнить с посильной помощью Пеппер, что не может вваливаться без стука в комнаты - анекдот! - собственной башни. У его постояльцев, видите ли, личная жизнь. Хотя на деле Мстителей нельзя было этим попрекнуть. Личной жизнью, в смысле. Беннер практиковал целибат во благо всего живого в радиусе мили, отношения Клинта с луком и стрелами перешли на новый и, к слову, совершенно отвратительный уровень, Тор денно и нощно ~~доводил до ручки~~ пытался перевоспитать запертого в клетке, а потому вынужденного, скрипя зубами, сносить эту пытку младшенького, Наташа... брр. Если у Вдовы и была личная жизнь, то она здорово прятала трупы несчастных. А уж в комнату последнего девственника Америки Тони и вовсе влетел, не боясь никому помешать. Зря.  
Картина, представшая перед его глазами, была достойна собственной страницы в Кама-Сутре. С разворотом.  
\- Я так понимаю, что хорошие манеры больше не в ходу? - ядовито поинтересовался Барнс, поднимаясь на ноги.  
"Нет, нет, не вставай со Стива! Только не вставай со Стива! " - молило сознание Тони, в котором сейчас рассыпался в прах последний островок невинности. Капитан Америка, честь и совесть нации, оплот морали и дальше по списку, открылся ему... Открылся ему. Полностью. С такого ракурса, с какого не захочешь глядеть на героя детства.  
\- Что ж, придется восполнить этот пробел в твоем воспитании.  
И, крепко прихватив ошеломленного гостя за ухо железной рукой, Барнс потянул его к выходу.  
\- Сейчас ты выйдешь и на сей раз постучишь, а мы не откроем. И это будет означать, что мы очень, очень заняты, - проинструктировал он прежде, чем захлопнуть дверь, оставив Тони стоять на пороге с открытым ртом.  
Где его, все еще в ступоре, спустя полтора часа и нашла Пеппер.  
\- Ну, наконец-то, я тебя уже обыскалась! Мне нужна твоя подпись на этих бумагах... Тони, ты меня слышишь? Тони? Тони?..  


 

**Брюс**

  
  
\- Может, стоит перебраться в спальню? - улучив момент между поцелуями, предложил Стив. И сам себя поздравил. Сформулировать целое предложение! В его-то состоянии, когда голову кружит от вседозволенности этого нового прекрасного века. Когда тело уже почти не слушает рассудка, отдаваясь во власть инстинктов, а кровь шумит в ушах, сливаясь в настойчивый гул гормонов. Это достойно награды.  
\- Определенно, стоит, - с энтузиазмом согласился Баки, - только сначала штаны застегни, а то вашего гения, чего доброго, снова коротнет.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что Старк... ммм... такой впечатлительный. Говард, помнится, в свое время и то легче отреагировал.  
\- Да уж, врываться в чужие спальни у них семейное.  
Это увлекательное, хоть и незапланированное и неуместное путешествие по волнам памяти грубо оборвал доктор Беннер, впорхнувший в гостиную, непринужденно вальсируя. Голехонький, как младенец.  
\- Э... Брюс? Все в порядке?  
Спонсор этого вопроса - спермотоксикоз.  
\- Штаны, - напомнил Баки, широкой спиной прикрывая их обоих от чужих глаз. - Второго сломанного гения нам не простят.  
\- О, не обращайте на меня внимания, - откликнулся гений, плавно кружась в сторону кухни. Откуда парой минут позже проплыл в вальсе обратно к лифту, нежно держа в объятьях сендвич с индейкой.  
\- Значит, все-таки вагон травки, - с тоской резюмировал Стив, глядя ему в след, - и никакой не гнев.  


 

**Тор**

  
  
Когда в твоей крови беснуется волшебная сыворотка доброго доктора Эрскина, об этом невозможно забыть. Ни на минуту. Цена за право называться пиком человеческих возможностей – изнуряющий самоконтроль секунда в секунду двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Особенно на тренировочном ринге. И только с Баки можно было перевести дух и отпустить себя, позволив телу решать, сколько силы вкладывать в удар, наступать или обороняться. Почти как в старые-добрые времена, когда тот учил Стива драться. Адреналин хлещет в кровь, словно цунами, сметая все страхи. Взгляд застилает белая пелена злости, инстинкты подминают под себя рассудок. И что-то животное, первобытное рвется из самых темных, самых глубоких закоулков сознания…  
…и, как и в прежние времена, яростный секс остался самым лучшим сексом. За исключением одной малюсенькой детали. Несмотря на все новейшие технологии, старомодный ключ в дверях куда надежнее голосового замка, рассчитанного аж на шестерых Мстителей.  
Мъёльнир плавно выскользнул из руки застывшего на пороге Тора и, пробив незапланированное бригадой архитекторов фигурное отверстие в сорока восьми этажах, приземлился ровнехонько на новенькую Мазератти Старка.  
\- Эта шутка перестает быть смешной, - сипло пожаловался Стив, спрятав полыхающее румянцем лицо в изгибе шеи любовника.  
\- Так вот что он имел в виду! – вместо причитающихся извинений воскликнул Тор с видом человека… бога, наконец-то постигшего последнюю, никак не дававшуюся тайну вселенной. – Мне надо… мне срочно надо домой… к брату!  
И, испортив момент, исчез в ослепительной вспышке молнии. Красавчик!  
\- У тебя еще осталось настроение? – без особой надежды поинтересовался Баки.  
\- Думаю, после сцены, которую я сейчас представил, настроение у меня пропало аж на пару недель.  


 

**Наташа**

  
  
Ладно, на сей раз они сами напросились. Но Стива и в прежние-то времена воротило от необходимости прятаться по подворотням и прикрываться случайными девчонками, словно соглашаясь, что им есть чего стыдиться. В новом, толерантном мире двое мужчин вполне могли держаться за руки на публике и даже целоваться под настроение. А настроение после семидесяти лет разлуки, не говоря уже о воскрешении из мертвых – это не проблема. В общем, они слегка увлеклись, а у Наташи еще с прежней работы осталась дурная привычка двигаться бесшумно. Впрочем, бывалой шпионке хватило одного профессионально цепкого взгляда, чтобы оценить ситуацию и, молча, сделать разворот на сто восемьдесят градусов.  
И не хватило всего пары шагов до лифта, когда на запястье сомкнулись холодные железные пальцы.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, я – могила. Фигурально выражаясь, - уточнила она, припомнив тренировки с Зимним Солдатом. На всякий случай.  
\- Да из вас неохваченным остался только Бартнон, и тот, наверняка, сидит в засаде, дожидаясь, когда мы снова начнем раздеваться.  
Вполне жизнеспособная теория, учитывая весь тот секс, которого у них не было благодаря могучим Мстителям.  
\- На самом деле, мы со Стивом уже давно хотим тебя кое о чем спросить…  
Роджерс на заднем плане стремительно алел. В Наташе, как в любой женщине… да что там, как в профессиональной шпионке, потихоньку просыпалось любопытство.  
\- Ко мне начинают возвращаться воспоминания. И к удивлению не только плохие.  
Ах, это… Пригоршня хороших воспоминаний, словно крохотный островок посреди бушующего океана боли и крови. Убежище от их ущербной реальности. Мимолетные прикосновения, взгляды, часы, а иногда даже целые ночи на съемных квартирах. И, черт знает, откуда взявшаяся нежность вместо животной страсти. А в сумме, наверно, всего лишь пара месяцев за долгие годы, когда они были по-настоящему свободны. Настолько, что могли подарить себя друг другу. Пригоршня хороших воспоминаний, которые Наташа, будь ее воля, с радостью выжгла бы из памяти, потому что человек, объявившийся однажды на пороге у Стива, не был _ее Джеймсом_ , и он вернулся не к ней.  
\- И?  
\- И я подумал, что, возможно, ты захочешь как-нибудь к нам присоединиться?  
Эта мальчишечья ухмылка тоже была совсем чужой. Но, чего уж греха таить, чертовски сексуальной. Бруклинские девушки сороковых, наверняка, теряли из-за нее всякий покой. Полураздетый Капитан Америка, сверкавший своим идеальным торсом на заднем плане, тоже не портил картины.  
\- А почему бы и нет? – решила Наташа, стягивая футболку.  


 

**Клинт**

  
  
\- Я думал, этот брифинг никогда не закончится, - горячечно шептал Баки, заталкивая Стива в ближайшую темную каморку.  
В теории новая стратегия действий не знала изъяна. Раз уж в башне невозможно было по-человечески… кхм. В общем, надо было просто исключить эту цитадель целомудрия из уравнения. И все бы хорошо, но…  
\- Кх-кх.  
…но на практике эта блестящая идея пришла не только в их светлые головы.  
\- Занято! - на остатках тающего, как дым, самообладания рявкнул до боли знакомый голос.  
Уже зная, кого увидит, Баки все же нащупал по правому боку выключатель, и в следующую секунду их сексуальную коморку залило резким искусственным светом.  
\- Я знал! – хором воскликнули Стив с агентом Коулсоном.  
Честное слово, с таким детским восторгом, словно их надежды на секс, старый-добрый традиционный секс без свидетелей - и чтобы уж совсем наверняка, даже без света – только что не вылетели в трубу. Снова.  
\- Вы бы хоть носок что-ли на дверь повесили.  
Бартон взглянул на него без любви.  
\- Спасибо за конструктивную критику, мы обязательно учтем. А теперь позвольте показать вам, где дверь. Вот она!  
\- Может, уступите? Мы две недели не виделись, нам _очень_ надо. А вы вполне можете дотерпеть до Башни.  
\- До той цитадели целомудрия, где посреди ночи к тебе в спальню вваливается Старк, одержимый очередной блестящей идеей?  
И это – с ужасом понял Баки – его недалекое безрадостное будущее.  
\- Камень-ножницы-бумага? – предложил Стив, который, кажется, тоже оценил масштаб катастрофы и не собирался сдаваться Судьбе без боя.  
Но весь его напор не выдержал столкновения с Коулсоном.  
\- Я секретный агент с девятым уровнем доступа к гос тайне, - с достоинством ответил тот. – Я больше не собираюсь прятаться под кроватью.  
И, к слову, они, действительно, учли конструктивную критику. Носок красовался на дверной ручке аж до следующего утра.

 

 

 

 

**...и один раз, когда они остались незамеченными.**

 

**Потому что формально Ник Фьюри не Мститель**

  
  
\- Что это?  
В последнее время в мире, уж простите за каламбур, царил мир и покой. По шкале от одного до Локи дела шли довольно неплохо. Можно даже казать хорошо, только бы не сглазить. Никто не открывал порталы в другие миры, не нападал на невраждебные расы, не рас… кхм города. В общем, совершенно непонятно откуда им мог прилететь счет на такую кругленькую сумму.  
-Это ваш первый взнос за обновление моего кабинета, - сквозь зубы процедил в ответ Фьюри.  
Инстинкт самосохранения, не жалея глотки, вопил, что надо бы срочно скрыться с ясного ока начальства. Но Стив не привык отступать.  
\- И почему мы должны оплачивать вам новую мебель, Ник?  
Фьюри взглянул на них, как Бартон.  
\- Да потому что это штаб-квартира секретной правительственной организации. Здесь все записывается, дебилы!  
Правда? Как… неудобно-то получилось.  
\- Войдите в положение, сэр, - подал голос Баки, чей инстинкт самосохранения, кажется, тоже слегка притупился после стольких обнулений. - В башне невозможно и на минуту остаться наедине. Ваш кабинет – единственный оазис…  
Фьюри аж слегка задымился.  
\- Мой кабинет – не оазис! И я больше не хочу, проверяя по утру записи с виде-камер, обнаруживать, что в кресле, в котором я сижу, еще несколько часов назад!..  
О, да… Всего несколько часов назад. В этом самом кресле. Потом под столом, на диване, в душевой и у двери. Наконец-то!  
\- Если уж вам так неймется, поступайте так же, как все нормальные люди в подобной ситуации.  
\- И как же?  
Серьезно, как же?  
\- Купите собственное жилье, идиоты! 


End file.
